Forgiven
by bella orchid
Summary: *COMPLETE*Harry dates Cho and forgets Ron & Hermione, but when a Hermione discovers Cho is up to no good, will she be able to confront Harry and convince him? Will Cho get her comeuppance? Eventual H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiven **(A short story)

_Chapter 1.___

A light tapping noise penetrated Hermione's sleep.  Opening her eyes and blinking in the buttery yellow morning sunlight, she stretched and rolled over to investigate the sound.  A large snowy owl was beating its beak insistently against the pane of her window.  Stifling a yawn Hermione slid out of bed and opened the window letting the owl enter.

"Hello Hedwig." She mumbled sleepily, softly stroking the birds silky feathers, before untying the letter attached to its foot.  Flopping back onto her bed, Hermione opened the envelope, a roll of parchment and a photo fell onto her lap.  Picking up the letter Hermione read;

_Hermione,_

_Hope your holidays are going well.  I'm missing you lots.  It's a shame you couldn't make it to The Burrow, but I bet __France__ was great anyway! Me and Ron have been having fun just relaxing and playing Quidditch mostly.  We went to see the Screaming Warlocks' Hogsmeade gig the other night and Cho was there.  'Mione, your not going to believe me but we got on really well, Ron invited her back to his with Lavender for a few days and we've started seeing each other! _

_I just wanted to let you know, I know you'll be happy for me. You know how much I like her!  Can't wait to see you.  Owl me back with the time we should meet you in Diagon Alley._

_Love, Harry x_

_P.S I sent a photo of us down at the lake by Ron's, its been so hot here!_

Hermione took up the photo and stared at it.  Harry and Ron were stood dripping wet waving furiously and grinning.  Lavender was swimming in the shallow water behind them and Cho was stood beside Harry smiling and licking an ice cream.  Hermione swallowed, she felt strange, almost jealous.  She had felt awful when she had realised she couldn't spend her summer with Harry and Ron at The Burrow.  The aftermath of the Tri-wizard Tournament hadn't blown over and she knew Harry needed all the support he could get, yet she had wanted to be the one to give it.  Shaking her head to clear the muddled thoughts Hermione headed for a shower.

A week later Hermione's bags were packed and safely stowed in a room at The Leaky Cauldron.  After waving goodbye to her parents, Hermione exited the dark, smoky pub into the light courtyard.  Tapping the crumbling red bricks, Hermione walked through the arch into Diagon Alley.  The street was buzzing, crowds jostled her as she squeezed through towards Gringotts, the bank.

"MIONE!" A loud voice yelled.  Hermione stared up the gleaming white marble steps and saw a two people rushing towards her.  Mrs Weasley, a short, dumpy woman with wild red hair instantly engulfed her in a bear hug.  

"Hermione! I've missed you this summer.  The others can't wait to see you either; they are just getting a bite of lunch!" Molly Weasley babbled squeezing her hard, Hermione chuckled 

"I've missed you too!" she said hugging the woman back, finally being released she grinned up at Ron.  His hair had toned down to a glistening auburn and his body matured into a more muscular broad physique.  His dazzling blue eyes sparkled as he grinned down at her.

"Hey 'Mione." He said hugging her tightly.

"Hey you." She replied kissing him lightly on the cheek.  "Had a nice summer?" She asked.  Ron nodded and began to excitedly explain about his intensive Quidditch training which he had been enduring in an attempt to win place on the team that year.  Laughing Hermione let him lead her off towards a small café.

Entering the quiet courtyard of the café, Hermione spotted a crowded table in the corner.  Four red heads were squashed at one end of the table opposite two dark heads.  

"Ello!" Fred and George yelled their faces splitting into identical grins, as they waved vigorously at Hermione over the table.  Edging around the table she gave them each a hug.

"Hey guys." She chuckled, wriggling into the space they created for her on the small bench, glancing along the line she saw a very freckled Charlie and a much bronzed Bill grinning at her.  Greeting them and flashing them both a smile, she turned her eyes to the familiar face opposite her.

"Hello." Hermione said simply, smiling at Harry.  His hair was, if possible, even, messier than before, the glossy raven strands falling in a becoming way over his forehead, disguising the still present scar.  His bottle green eyes sparkled as he beamed at her.

"Hey 'Mione. Had a good holiday?" She nodded, studying his eyes she felt her stomach twist as she observed the simmering pain and unease behind the dazzling emerald. She noted his seemingly calm demeanour, his smile was relaxed, one hand was lightly rested on hers across the table, she followed the other arm with her eyes, it snaked over the shoulder of the second dark head at the table.

"Cho, nice to see you again." Hermione smiled politely taking in the pretty girl's oriental looks, her hair was shiny and sleek and hung poker straight to her shoulders, her eyes were large and almond shaped and they regarded her coolly from under thick eyelashes.  

"Hi." Cho replied with a small smile, her eyes flitted from Hermione's face to her and Harry's joined hands for a split second.  Hermione pulled her hand away and tucked them into her lap.  Harry apparently oblivious to the sudden tension leant forward and engaged her in conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiven**

_Chapter 2.___

The Hogwarts Express was steadily puffing out clouds of white smoke into the station, as Hermione stumbled onto Platform 9 ¾.  Ron had sped off in pursuit of Lavender who had brushed past looking very tanned from a summer abroad, Hermione had been left alone with her trolley in front of the barrier, Harry shot her an apologetic look before sliding through with Cho.  _Great_, Hermione thought,_ so this is what it's going to be like._  She had been gearing herself up to push through alone when Bill Weasley had grabbed her arm and helped her with the multitude of heavy bags which she had balanced precariously on her trolley.  He was now standing beside her grinning nostalgically at the huge red engine.  

"Every year there is part of me that wishes I was going back." He said wistfully, "C'mon lets find the others and get your stuff on the train." Bill said with a grin, taking hold of the trolley and steering it onto the bustling platform.  They had moved forward a few feet when someone shouted Hermione's name loudly followed by a wolf whistle, glancing to the side Hermione saw Gregory Flock, a seventh year Slytherin leering at her.

"Looking good Granger, you obviously had a good summer." He said greasily, his eyes raking her from head to toe.  Hermione bristled and opened her mouth to retort when she felt Bill slide a hand around her waist, she looked up at him, in a flash he winked at her and turned threateningly to Gregory.  Gregory's piggy eyes flitted to Bill's arm circling Hermione's waist and back to his challenging expression, he licked his lips nervously.

"Sorry, didn't realise you were spoken for." He mumbled slimily, Hermione shrugged with a grin twining her hand through Bill's for good measure.

"No problem.  Bye." She said turning away smothering her laughter.  Bill shot the Slytherin another thunderous glare and continued across the station.

"Cheers Bill." Hermione chuckled, when they had moved out of earshot.  She stole a quick look over her shoulder,

"He's still looking!" She gasped, then she glanced down at herself, she was wearing some worn jeans, flip flops and a white polo shirt unbuttoned at the throat.  "Does this look bad?" She asked, Bill shook his head,

"Nah of course not, he's just a snake." He said, keeping one hand around her, the other steering the trolley into the cluster of redheads.  

"I was wondering where you two had got to!" Mrs Weasley said over Ginny's shoulder as she helped to charm Ginny's over packed suitcase closed.  Bill started to explain about how a Muggle had asked him for directions in the station, Hermione's eyes wandered around the circle, Fred and George were deep in discussion with Charlie, Ron was a small distance away leaning on his suitcase chatting contently to Lavender, Cho was stood beside Harry talking quietly into what looked like a Muggle mobile phone.  Hermione glanced at Harry; his eyes were fixed at her waist, an angry look plastered across his face.  Hermione frowned and looked down, she gulped realising Bill's arm was still wound affectionately around her waist.  She glanced back up and met Harry's eyes, the emerald pupils were blazing angrily.  Not really knowing why Harry was looking so enraged but wanting to get rid of the furious look before Bill saw it Hermione wriggled a little so Bill's hand dropped away.  Tearing her eyes away from Harry's now carefully blank face Hermione flashed Bill a grin.

"Thanks for back there Bill." She said gratefully.  Bill waved his freed hand dismissively,

"No problem, you could have handled him easily, he's just a greasy little…." Bill trailed off under a warning tutt from his mother.  He cleared his throat with a grin and continued, "Anyway… glad to be of assistance, feel free any time you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend." He finished with a laugh.  Hermione nodded and risked another glance at Harry, he met her eyes briefly, they were neutral whether any feelings were simmering beneath the cool surface Hermione couldn't tell as his gaze quickly snapped away from her to focus on Cho as she ended her phone call.  Cho shook her out her raven poker straight bob and grasped the handle of her bag.

"Shall we get on the train then?" She suggested, she grasped Mrs Weasley in an awkward one armed hug.  "Thank you so much for having me the last week.  It's been lovely." She said in a polite, non committal tone. Mrs Weasley smiled broadly,

"It was lovely to have you Cho, dear.  Any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours." She said, Cho nodded and headed off towards one of the open doors of the train.  

"Thank you for having me.  All summer." Harry said to Mrs Weasley with an apologetic grin, Mrs Weasley enveloped him in a tight bear hug and kissed his forehead.

"Harry you know you belong.  It's been a pleasure as usual.  Have a lovely term dear."  Harry blushed furiously as the woman continued to squeeze him.  "Please say thanks to Mr Weasley for me." Harry wheezed when he thought his ribs could take no more, Mrs Weasley released him.

"I will dear."  She assured him, Harry said goodbye to Charlie and then turned briskly to Bill.

"Bye." He said curtly, his gaze barely grazing Bill's face.  Bill looked slightly startled by the icy departure and gave him a puzzled look accompanied by a quick wave.  Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and his bag and dragged them towards the train.  Hermione frowned after him before turning to Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you for bringing me down to the station.  I'm sorry I couldn't make it to The Burrow this summer."  Hermione said, Mrs Weasley smiled at her warmly.

"I'm sorry too 'Mione. I've missed you." The plump woman glanced around her then leant in, "I mean, that Cho is a nice girl, but she's got nothing on you dear." She whispered with a grin.  Hermione blushed, trying to disguise how pleased she was with Mrs Weasley's comment.

"Thank you.  See you soon." She said, giving the woman another hug.  Mrs Weasley nodded, dabbing lightly at her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes dear, send me an owl soon.  Now I must get Ron before he misses the train!" She exclaimed bustling off towards Ron who was still conversing with Lavender.  Hermione turned to Bill,

"See you, Bill.  It was nice seeing you even if it was only for a day." She said with a grin, Bill smiled back broadly,

"It was great to see you too Hermione.  Have a nice term." He said wrapping his arms round her and kissing her cheek lightly.  Hermione pulled back with a grin, and turned to Charlie.

"Bye Charlie." She said, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.  

"Bye 'Mione, wish I'd seen more of you this summer."  He said giving her a squeeze then helping her carry her bags to an open door.  Hermione waved to Mrs Weasley and her two eldest sons and then turned and wandered into a carriage.  Flopping down onto one of the seats Hermione motioned to Ron though the window and moments later he had collapsed down opposite her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.  Ron shrugged,

"I dunno actually, that's weird." He said glancing around the empty carriage; Hermione opened her mouth to reply when a piercing whistle from the train signalled their departure.  Ron and Hermione scrambled up to the windows and waved furiously at the trio of red heads on the fast disappearing platform.  Ron fell back against the soft cushioned seat and dug around in his bag, pulling out a foiled wrapped pasty.   He began munching on it, eyeing Hermione's agitated face.

"What's up?" He mumbled.  Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing.  It's just you, me and Harry always ride up to school together.  Tradition, you know.  I'm going to go and have a look for him, see if he's trying to find us." She decided, standing up.  Ron nodded and continued eating.  Hermione smoothed down her polo shirt and pulled back the compartment door.  She strolled through the train glancing into various compartments, eventually she heard loud squeals accompanied by music from one of the compartments she was approaching.  Pushing open the door she saw a crowded carriage.  Occupied mostly by rowdy sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  

"Hey Hermione!" Yelled Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff. "Have a nice summer?" Hermione smiled at her,

"Yeah, thanks.  You?" She replied.  Hannah nodded energetically, and Hermione grinned and waved at Justin and Ernie and some of her other school friends.  Then she saw Harry.  Cho was perched on his lap staring challengingly at her.  Hermione swallowed.

"Uh, Harry?" She ventured, Harry looked up.

"Oh hey 'Mione." He said breezily, with a smile that didn't really meet his eyes.  Hermione frowned slightly,

"Um… me and Ron were wondering if you were going to come sit with us." She said quietly.  Cho sniggered, her hand flying to her mouth in a poor attempt to conceal it.  Hermione gritted her teeth and stared at Harry who shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Uh…" He faltered; Cho twisted around and whispered something into his ear.  Harry cleared his throat and looked back at Hermione.

"Nah.  I think I'll stay here." He said quietly.  Hermione shrugged and turned to walk away when Justin Finch Fletchley called her name, she span round.

"You and Ron should come up here." He suggested with a friendly grin.  Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I'll go and see." She answered, exiting the carriage and pulling the door closed behind her.  Hermione stormed along the train back to her compartment to find Ron had fallen asleep, covered in pasty crumbs.  Sighing angrily Hermione sat back down and glared out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgiven**

_Chapter 3._

After a tedious few hours watching the picturesque countryside fly by the train window Hermione finally heard the announcement that they were to shortly be arriving at Hogwarts.  Standing up she pulled her robes from her bag and put them on, running her fingers through her glossy curls to tame them, she then leant down and poked Ron lightly in the ribs.

"Wake up Ron, we're nearly there." She said tossing his robes onto his lap as he rubbed his eyes drowsily.  He grunted and pulled the black folds over his head and clumsily straightened them. 

"Sorry for dropping off 'Mione you should have woken me earlier to talk to.  Did you not find Harry?" Ron asked.  Hermione shrugged, 

"Yeah, he was with Cho up the train." She replied coolly.  Ron frowned slightly, then as the train shuddered to a halt he took Hermione's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon 'Mione it's our last year.  We've gotta make it a good one, he wouldn't have done it to upset you." Ron said squeezing her lightly, and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head he pulled away and led her onto the misty platform.

The horseless carriages were lined up along the edge of the platform and after a cheery wave to Hagrid, Ron and Hermione bundled into the cosy interior of one of the many carriages.  Harry clambered in after them followed by Cho.  At first Ron and Harry had a animated conversation about their ideas for the new and improved Gryffindor Quidditch team, however after a while Cho wriggled a little beneath Harry's arm which was slung casually across her shoulders to remind him of her presence.  He looked down at her and Cho grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his face close to whisper delicately into his ear, a grin curved over Harry's face and he twisted to press his lips against hers in a lingering kiss.  Hermione gritted her teeth and stared fuming out of the window at the black sky and the approaching lights of the castle.  Ron didn't seem to notice that Harry was completely ignoring him now and was engrossed in quiet chatter with Cho.  Ron pulled out a Quidditch magazine and began leafing through it.  After bumping along the cobbled entrance to the school, the carriage trundled to a stop at the bottom of the wide set of steps leading to the main doors.  Harry pulled open the door for Cho, letting her slip out before him, and jumping out in a hurry not to get left behind her, he let the door slam shut in Hermione's face.  Another surge of anger bubbled within Hermione as she grasped the handle and pulled the door open for herself and Ron, she watched her eyes narrow slits as Harry's back retreated away from her and Ron towards the main hall.  

Ron plopped down into a seat on the busy Gryffindor table within The Great Hall; Harry had saved two seats beside him, although Hermione noticed bitterly, he had carefully positioned himself in the perfect place to make eye contact with the Ravenclaw table.  She sat down and studiously avoided Harry's puzzled gaze and attempts to catch her eye.  Feeling someone tap her shoulder Hermione turned to the left to see Dean Thomas beaming at her, grateful for the distraction from Harry's bewildered looks she grinned brightly.

"Hey Dean!" She chirped giving him a quick hug, "Have a nice summer?" She asked, Dean nodded and began to tell her about his holiday abroad in Italy with his best friend Seamus Finnigan.  Hermione listened to his exploits laughing about the pranks he and Seamus had pulled in their hotel.  Suddenly a piercing whistle cut the loud chattering of the hall and all the heads snapped to the head table and the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  Dumbledore finished the shrill whistle, removed his fingers from his mouth and beamed at the students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts.  I hope you all had a restful and enjoyable summer, I know I did." The tall wizard said with a roguish grin.  "Before we begin our first feast of the year, the sorting must occur.  Professor Mc Gonogall, when you are ready…" Dumbledore trailed off gesturing to the open space at the front of the Hall with his extended arm.  At this moment, the group of first years which had been huddled in between the tables in terror, shuddered in unison.  Professor Mc Gonogall, a tall, thin, stern looking witch with dark grey hair pulled back into a tight, severe bun at the nape of her neck, pulled a roll of parchment from her pocket and addressed the new students.

"When I call your name, please take a seat on the stool and put on the hat." She said clearly, pointing to a wobbly looking three legged stool which sat in the middle of the space, upon which a tatty old hat sat.  Professor Mc Gonogall cleared her throat and looked down at the list,

"Angel, Jude." She barked sharply, a small cherubic looking boy walked towards the stool, he was shaking.  Lifting the hat he sat down and put it cautiously onto his head.  The hall was quiet for a few moments, as the students watched the boy, only a few wisps of curly golden hair visible beneath the rim of the hat.  Then a rip in the hat opened wide like a mouth and it yelled.

"Ravenclaw!" Jude pulled the hat off and scampered towards the Ravenclaw table which was applauding him loudly.  Hermione watched the next first year ("Axon, Amber!") take her place on the stool when she felt someone lightly kick her leg.  Glancing across the table she saw Harry staring at her,

"What's wrong?" He mouthed, Hermione shrugged and looked away hearing Harry sigh in irritation.  She ignored the persistant nudges beneath the table for the remainder of the sorting ceremony, until finally Professor Mc Gonogall called out,

"Zambini, Jet!" Hermione watched a pretty girl with glossy black hair edge towards the stool, she sat down and looking petrified dropped the hat over her eyes.  Wringing her hands nervously for a few minutes before it loudly announced,

"Slytherin!" Jet threw the hat back onto the school and ran off to the Slytherin where she took a seat next to Blaise Zambini, who Hermione presumed was her older sister.  Mc Gonogall rolled up her list of names and stuffed it within her robes, she swept across the stage and plucked the hat off the stool and carried them away.  Dumbledore rose again and surveyed the four newly filled tables with a satisfied smile.

"Now that everyone is settled, let the feast begin!" He said with a smile and a flourish.  The empty plates blossomed with food and the hall erupted in a buzz of happy chatter.  Ron piled his plate high with a bit of everything available, and began tucking in hungrily.  Hermione began scooping roast potatoes onto her plate when Harry caught her hand, her eyes flicked up to his.

"Hermione." Harry breathed quietly but determinedly, "What is the matter?" He asked not releasing her hand as she twisted it slightly.  She sighed, decided not to break eye contact and raise his temper anymore, she stared steadily back at him.

"I'm just tired." She supplied blandly.  Harry's eyebrows contorted but apparently deterred by the fierce expression in Hermione's dark brown eyes he didn't press the issue and just nodded.

"Oh, okay.  I just thought something was up." He said quietly, Hermione shrugged.

"No." She answered shortly and went back to spooning the potatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgiven**

_Chapter 4.___

The months into the term drifted by, simultaneously Harry drifted away from Hermione and Ron.  His time was wholly consumed with Cho.  Every morning he would scoff his breakfast before rushing off to meet her before classes, he'd walk her to her lesson, before trekking back to his own even if Cho's was at an opposite end of the castle.  It drove Hermione mad seeing him behave like an obedient, compliant puppy, answering Cho's every beck and call.  Harry's free periods, lunchtimes, study lessons were all spent sitting with Cho, usually accompanied by her gaggle of screeching friends, but occasionally alone.  Every evening Harry would disappear after dinner for hours past curfew, and would return late and head straight to bed.  At first Ron had speculated about what Harry and Cho got up to in this time, but seeing Hermione's expression and the black mood the subject got her into he soon gave up.  The rare conversations between the trio became increasingly strained, Harry and Ron managed to talk reasonably amiably, though Hermione could see that Ron was hurt by his best friend's abandonment.  She knew how it felt, their best friend, who they had stood by, protected and shared everything with for their entire school lives was cutting them out of his life.  Conversations between herself and Harry alone were almost nonexistent, on the sporadic chances they were left alone for a few minutes the talk was forced and awkward, Hermione resented that Harry didn't appear to notice how he was ripping their friendship apart and her underlying but ever present feelings for him.  Harry couldn't grasp why they were becoming distanced, and began to believe Cho's suggestions for the growing breech.  

One morning in mid December at breakfast Ron was chatting contentedly to Seamus about a comical divination lesson and Harry was mouthing words to Cho across the noisy hall, Hermione looked up from her food to see the post arrive.  Owls of all calibre swooped in from the high windows, a minute owl zooming at alarming speed through the air caught Hermione's eye.  It was heading straight for her.  A moment later the owl crashed into her bowl of cereal, spraying milk and cornflakes every where.

"Pig!" Ron yelled plucking the indignantly hooting owl from the bowl with a distasteful look.  "Sorry 'Mione." He said with an apologetic grin, Hermione smiled back.

"No problem." She replied rubbing a damp patch on her pleated skirt with a napkin.  "What does the letter say?" She asked noticing Ron's astonished expression and spreading grin.

"It's Dad!" He exclaimed smiling broadly, "He's got a promotion!"

"That's great!" Hermione shrieked happily.  "He totally deserves it." She added.  Ron nodded agreeing and turned to pass the letter up the table to Fred and George.  Hermione jumped up,

"I've gotta head to the library quickly before Arithmancy.  I'll see you both later!" She said grabbing her robes and bag.  Ron nodded and tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked looking bewildered.  Hermione gritted her teeth,

"Never mind.  Ron's got news for you." She added, before speeding across the hall.

Hermione rushed into the library, she needed to pick up her favourite quill which she had left behind in her favourite secluded study booth.  Greeting Madam Pince a small smile she strode to the back of the library and turned left into a small, unnoticeable gap between two towering bookcases.  Reaching out her hand to pull open the heavy mahogany door that segregated the tiny room she paused, certain she had heard voices within the room.  It was odd as she assumed no one else knew of the room as she had never run into anyone in there and found it a fantastically undisturbed and private place to revise.  Hermione raised her hand to knock when she heard a voice she recognised, leaning forward she pressed her ear to the panelling.

"Roger I've told you.  He's nothing to me…" Cho's sharp voice trailed off slightly muffled by the thick wood, Hermione shifted to try and regain the conversation, when she caught it again it was a boy's voice.

"And Potter knows you don't like him in that way?" The boy asked his voice deep and husky, 

"Of course not." Hermione heard Cho snap. "Where would that get me?  Honestly Roger don't you listen!" She scolded crossly, however seconds later Hermione heard a stifled thump and Cho giggle, and the boy moan.  

"I can't help it if the boy is obsessed with me." Cho whined, before giggling seductively again. Hermione drew back fury etched across her face.  It was bad enough her best friend being torn away from her, but by someone who didn't even respect him.  Hermione knew Cho had a mean streak but had just assumed it was directed at her and Ron because she was jealous or insecure about the bond they had with Harry.  Hermione was irate, well Cho had shown her true colours and Hermione was not going to let her get away with it.  Moving swiftly away from the door Hermione seated herself at a table facing the crack between the bookshelves so as to not miss whoever should exit the tiny room.  In the comfortable armchair she waited.  She didn't have to sit long, a few minutes passed before Roger Davies; the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain swaggered out looking extremely pleased and wiping a smudge of red from his jaw line.  He spotted Hermione and waved.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted her with a friendly smile, which Hermione returned falsely, and then he headed out of the large library double doors, flashing a charming smile to Madam Pince.  A moment later Cho emerged, she was flushed, her usually immaculate hair was slightly ruffled, her pleated skirt was hitched up at the side and Hermione noticed her shirt was buttoned the wrong way up.  Cho met Hermione's glare and for a moment looked worried, her hand flew to pull down her skirt and smooth her hair, then her gaze becoming icy and challenging.  Hermione's teeth ground together as she fought against the desire to stand up and wipe the arrogant self-satisfied expression from Cho's face.

"Problem, Granger?" Cho demanded after a minute.  Hermione stared at her with disgust, and deciding  not to grace her with an answer, she grabbed her bag and stalked out ahead of her into the castle in search of Harry, leaving her quill forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgiven**

_Chapter 5.___

Arithmancy dragged slowly; Hermione had been unable to find Harry and Ron and had assumed they'd gone to Divination.  So she had wandered in Arithmancy, late, and not even cared that much.  Now, she sat scowling and tapping her quill against the edge of the table.  Her mind was whirring with what she had witnessed and how she was going to tell Harry.  Not really even hearing Professor Vector's lecture, Hermione glanced down at the table.  Her irritated quill tapping had left a dent in the desk; sheepishly she placed it down in front of her, and stared out of the window, counting the minutes until lunch.  Finally she heard the scaring of chairs and glancing around her saw the class leaving, jumping up she stuffed her broken quill and scraps of parchment into her bag, slung it over her shoulder and ran out into the castle.

Puffing under the weight of her satchel Hermione entered The Great Hall, she headed straight or the Gryffindor table, noting with slight relief that there were few Ravenclaws present yet and Cho was not among them.  She spotted Harry talking to Dean Thomas and strode over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked.  Harry turned to her and for a second Hermione was certain a pained expression flashed across his face.  She felt her stomach tense.

"Can it wait a minute?" He asked.  Hermione shook her head.

"No." She replied shortly crossing her arms, feeling herself begin to get angry.  Harry let a breath out through his nose in a frustrated way and rolled his eyes at Dean.  He turned to face her fully.

"Okay, go ahead." He said tersely.  Hermione gritted her teeth trying hard not to get riled by his blasé attitude, reminding herself of the news she was about to give him.  

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked him.  Harry frowned.

"Why?" He demanded, when she didn't answer he frowned again.  "Here is fine." He said finally.  Hermione shook her head irritably and pulled him to the edge of the hall away from the tables.

"Look, Harry." She began, taking a step back from him and wringing her hands nervously.  "I… uh, I have something to tell you.  It's probably going to be a shock, but you know I wouldn't say anything if I didn't think it was the right thing to do, and --" Hermione babbled, and Harry cut her off.

"Hermione I haven't got much time…" He said trying to keep his voice calm, but Hermione could see him losing his temper as his eyes scanned the crowd for Cho.

"Fine." Hermione said.  "It's about Cho."  Harry's gaze snapped back to her.

"What about her?" He demanded eyeing Hermione with what she realised closely resembled suspicion.  Anger boiled in her stomach.  Cho had caused this, Harry's mistrust of her she thought furiously.  She took a deep breath.

"This morning, I was in the library," She began, Harry shrugged looking unconcerned.  "I went to that little study booth, you know the one which I showed you and Ron when we were revising for our O.W.Ls?"

"I know." Harry said shortly.  

"Well, I was about to go in when I heard someone talking.  It was Cho." Hermione paused, unsure how to continue.  The look in Harry's eyes was boring into her so she ploughed on.

"Oh, Harry she's using you! I don't know what for, but she is! She was in there with Roger Davies! She cheated on you..." Hermione trailed off, Harry didn't look at all how she had expected him to.  She had anticipated him looking hurt, betrayed, disappointed maybe. But now he looked furious and it was directed completely at her.  Hermione swallowed and cowered slightly under his thunderous glare.

"I can't believe you Hermione! Making up viscous lies like that! Cho was right about you." He hissed venomously.  Hermione screwed up her fists and couldn't control her anger any more. 

"And I can't believe you Harry Potter! What kind of friend are you?!" She yelled at him.  "You desert the two people who have stood by you, the two people you can trust with anything and everything.  You throw them away for a girl who doesn't even care about you!" Hermione screamed, vaguely aware that people were beginning to look in their direction.  Harry turned purple, but Hermione didn't give him a chance to retort.

"And most of all I can't believe you don't trust me! Harry I would never, never, do anything to hurt you, especially not prise you away from someone who I knew liked you.  I care about you too much." She shouted angrily. "You mean so much to me.  You're more than a best friend... you're... you're…I…" She stuttered trying to put her feelings into words.  Harry glared at her, and opened his mouth ready to yell, but a sharp whisper cut him off.

"What the hell is you two's problem?" Ron hissed staring at their furious, flushed faces. Harry didn't answer but stared threateningly at Hermione as if daring her to repeat what she had just said.  Hermione stared at him, and knowing that if she didn't walk away from him that moment she'd either throttle him or burst into tears she turned on her heel and stalked towards the doors.

Throwing herself onto her bed Hermione let the tears that had been welling up inside her since the argument overflow.  They poured down her cheeks and racked her body with sobs, making her shoulders hunch and her breath come in gasps.  After a while, she stopped crying and curled up on her bed, her stomach felt hollow, she couldn't believe Harry had thought she had made the event up and as angry and hurt by him as she was feeling she also felt sorry, sorry that he had been dragged in and manipulated by Cho, sorry that she hadn't been a good enough friend for him to trust her, and sorry she couldn't have convinced him that she cared more about him than nearly anything else in the world, and that seeing him get hurt would tear her apart.  Hermione heard the dormitory door creak open and someone enter the room.  Hermione closed her eyes and hoped they would either not notice her or think she was asleep and leave her alone.  No luck, it was Ron.

"Hermione." He said in a knowing voice.  She didn't move. "C'mon 'Mione, I can tell when your fake sleeping." He said with a quiet laugh, Hermione felt his body perch on the edge of her bed, and sighing she sat up.  As soon as she looked at him, she started crying again, falling against Ron's chest and soaking the front of his shirt with tears.  Ron fastened his arms round her and rocked slightly smoothing her hair until she stopped sniffling.  Drawing back Hermione smiled faintly at him.

"Thanks Ron." She said gratefully.  Ron shook his head.

"What are friends for?" He asked with a grin, Hermione tried to laugh but the comment made her feel more like crying again.  "Sorry." He said with an apologetic look, "Are you okay now?" He asked holding her hands and studying her tear blotched face.  Hermione nodded.

"Yes.  I just miss him so much, Ron.  And he made me so angry." She said, her voice trembling.  

"I know.  He explained to me what happened." Ron said.  Hermione glanced up,

"You don't think I made it up do you?" She asked anxiously.  Ron snorted.

"Of course not!" He scoffed, "As if you would.  And as if I'd believe that lying little bitch over you." He paused, "I knew she was up to no good, but Harry was so into her.  And we were drifting apart so it just got harder and harder to talk to him about it."

"I guess that was part of her plan." Hermione said bitterly, "And now it's too late." She said swallowing down another sob.  Ron shook his head.

"No it isn't.  I think you should go and see Harry." He suggested.  Hermione stared at him as if he was mad.

"What are you kidding? He hates me." She said solemnly.  Ron shook his head again.

"No he doesn't.  He wants to see you.  He told me to ask you to go up to his room, the passwords 'Chuddley'." He said firmly squeezing Hermione's hand lightly.  She gulped.

"You sure?" She questioned uncertainly.  "I don't even know if I want to see him.  I'm pretty angry." She added.

"I'm sure.  And I know you are, but you two need to sort this out.  You see where not talking has got us so far." Ron pointed out.  Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.  Ron grinned and pulled her into another hug, planting a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He said releasing her.  Hermione nodded.

"Yes.  Thank you Ron." She said seriously.  He shrugged and waved his hand modestly as he headed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgiven**

Chapter 6.

Hermione took the staircase up to Harry's room at a jog.  When she reached the large wooden door on which 'Head Boy' was carved in swirling letters surrounded by intricate carvings of lions marching over the panelling.  Hermione paused, cleared her throat then said,

"Chuddley." One of the lions let out a silent roar, and transformed into a handle which she grasped and pulled.  Entering the plush room, Hermione saw Harry standing with his back to her staring out of his window.  His shoulders were hunched and tense.  Hermione coughed lightly and he spun around.  His jaw was set and he still looked angry but he seemed to be trying very hard to control it.

"Hermione." He greeted her with a terse nod.  Hermione nodded back to him, and Harry gestured to two seats opposite the fireplace.  "You want to sit down?" He asked.  Hermione shrugged and took a seat, Harry took one opposite her and caught her eyes, he stared hard at her.

"Look." He began, "Hermione, I'm sorry if you think I've been, uh, neglecting you and Ron." Hermione snorted.

"Think? Harry if we are going to talk at least have the decency to admit that you have for the last few months been a practical stranger to me." She said her tone icy. 

"Well I didn't exactly see you making much of an effort to get to know Cho." He replied angrily.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because I saw she was a bitch!" She snapped her voice rising.  Harry glowered,

"For god's sake!" He yelled, "Hermione! What the hell is your problem?" Harry shouted at her.  Hermione stood up her eyes blazing.

"You!" She screamed back at him.  "I can't believe the person you've turned into.  I hate him!" She said feeling her throat block up with tears.  Harry rose to his feet and his eyes hot daggers at her for a few seconds before he turned away breathing hard.  Hermione swallowed down her tears and regained some control on the temper that Harry managed to make bubble out of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you." She said quietly, "I just hate that you'd don't trust me… I hate that you can't believe that I wouldn't hurt you like this, I hate…" She trailed off, a tear escaping the corner of her eye and running a smooth trail down her cheek.  Harry still didn't face her; his shoulders rose and feel softly.  Hermione wiped the tear away angrily, and clenched her fists.

"Fine!" She yelled, summoning all of her energy, "Harry I've had enough! I'm going." She shouted, storming past him towards the door, as she brushed roughly past his shoulder Harry grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Get off me!" She shouted furiously, but Harry's grip didn't loosen.  "Harry!" She repeated, her voice rising even more and her coffee coloured eyes blazed angrily, although brimming, moistly with tears.  Harry's glittering emerald eyes bored into hers, and as Hermione opened her mouth to yell again, he smashed his mouth to hers.  Hermione was stunned, her body froze and she just stood there, static in position as Harry's lips pressed powerfully against hers.  After a moment he pulled back, he gazed at her, his face completely softened; he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.  'Do you forgive me?' Hermione raised hers, mirroring the question.  Harry's lips twitched into a tiny smile, and Hermione returned it, the gap closed and their lips met again, this time the kiss was soft, lingering and sweet.  Harry curved one arm around her waist, pulling Hermione tight against his body, his other hand cupped her head, his fingers lacing through the silky curls.  Hermione sighed against his mouth, as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance, her fingers linked at the nape of Harry's neck, pressing his mouth to hers.  The kiss deepened, as their tongues met.  Moving across the room they fell onto his soft bed.  Hermione drew back.  

"Harry." She said quietly.  He nodded.  "You believe me?" She asked.  

"I do.  Hermione I'm sorry.  I've been a bastard.  I should have never doubted you.  I'm so sorry I've hurt you." He said stroking her cheek with his hand.  Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she attempted a watery smile.

"I'm sorry too." She replied. "I should have told you how I was feeling sooner."  

"It could have turned out worse." He said a small grin upon his face as he traced the salty trail away with his thumb.  "As it is, I didn't lose you."  Hermione shook her head.

"No." She answered and kissed him again.  "Harry…" She said thoughtfully, "What are we going to do about Cho?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure.  I'm too angry to think about her." He replied bluntly.  Hermione laced her fingers supportively with his.

"I think I've got an idea." She said vaguely.  Harry quirked an eyebrow in an attempt a evil, calculating look and Hermione chuckled, bringing her lips to his again.

"This was not a good idea." Hermione muttered anxiously, tugging at the hem of her skirt and glaring at Harry.  Harry widened his eyes innocently.

"It was your idea!" He protested lightly, as he propelled her gently into the library.  Hermione glowered.

"It. Was. Not." She said bluntly.  "You completely swindled me.  I suggested we should get someone as bait, to trick Roger and find out what Cho is up to.  I did not suggest me!" She hissed through her teeth and Harry smiling broadly pushed her into a chair.  He bent down near to her face and fixed her with his piercing green eyes.

"C'mon 'Mione.  I know you wanna play seducer." He wheedled with a grin.  His eyes dropped from her face taking in her loosened tie, unbuttoned collar and short pleated skirt.   "You certainly look the part." He snickered.  Hermione pushed him lightly.

"That would also be your fault." She complained.  "I would never purposely expose my body to seduce someone." She said nonchalantly.  Harry smirked.

"Care to bank on that?" He wagered, and Hermione swatted at him.

"Right, leave me to it then.  I hope this works." She said.  Harry nodded and glancing around bent down to place a fast kiss on her cheek.  Hermione grinned at him and watched him sprint across the library to the doors.

Hermione saw the doors swing shut behind Harry and rolling her eyes, she got up.  She walked over to the restricted section.  Thanks to Harry conveniently overhearing Roger saying that he would be revising there that evening, Hermione wandered into the empty, silent area and plopped down into a seat.  She began leafing through a potions book, and after about half an hour the door creaked open and Roger Davies swaggered into the room.  Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, he was reasonably nice guy.  He had always been polite and considerate to her and was clearly a trusting and open person, and she felt cruel using him in this way, even if it was to catch out Cho.

Davies was tall and very handsome.  Hermione took in the short, streaky blonde hair and lightly tanned face, muscular physique and sparkling blue eyes.  She resisted the temptation to wrinkle her nose.  Cho had chosen him over Harry.  Yes, Davies was good looking but it was purely conventional.  Harry's attractiveness came in the unlikely balance of his ruggedness and passion and his reserved sensitivity.  Hermione's lips curved at the thought of Harry's mussed hair, and Davies caught the smile.  He flashed her a charming look in return, and Hermione gritted her teeth and decided to get to work.  

"Hi Roger." She greeted him from her seat,

"Hello Hermione." He replied his eyes noting the loosened tie.  

"Want to sit down?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and stoking the velvet seat beside her.  Davies nodded and sank down beside her.

"You just finished practise?" She asked eyeing the bag of crumpled Quidditch robes he carried.  Roger nodded.

"Yeah.  Tough training.  I really want that cup this year." He said with a grin.  Hermione smiled and her mind nagged at her to switch the seduction up a gear.  She curved her lips again and ran a hand up his arm.

"Hmm… it seems to be doing these good." She purred squeezing lightly on his biceps.  Davies swallowed and stared at her, he looked slightly alarmed.  Hermione slowly lifted one, long, bare leg and crossed it over the other watching as Davies' eyes followed the motion.  He started slightly with a nervous flinch, and Hermione took it as an opportunity to push her advantage.  She leant forward.

"You seem tense…" She breathed, cringing inside at the blatant corniness of her lines and the direction her mind was taking her.  One of her hands was resting on Roger's thigh now, the other stroking his cheek.

"Would you like a massage?" She whispered seductively, running her hand along his leg as she spoke.  She felt Davies tense even more.  So, she lowered her mouth to leave a spattering of warm, open mouthed kisses on his neck.  Roger pulled away suddenly.

"Stop, Hermione.  I can't." He gasped rubbing his neck, ashamedly.  Hermione feigned a rebuffed frown.  Davies swallowed.

"It's just I'm seeing someone." He explained slowly.  Hermione sniffed.

"Who?" She questioned watching Davies squirm in discomfort.

"Uh… well… you don't know her." He faltered.  Hermione frowned.

"Oh come on.  At least tell me who, after I've embarrassed myself like that." She said looking offended.  Davies seemed to be fighting an inner battle and eventually he looked at her.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." He demanded seriously.  Hermione shrugged.

"Okay."

"It's Cho." Davies admitted, before quickly blurting. "You can't tell Harry… we… I…" Hermione waved her hand interrupting him.

"Me and Harry are not speaking.  He's been a complete twat recently." She spat, trying her hardest to look bitter.  Roger raised his eyebrows.

"I always thought you were best friends." He commented looking mildly surprised by her acidity.  

"Were." Hermione agreed.  "I can't stand him, he thinks he is perfect.  The boy-who-lived and all." She bluffed with disgust.  Davies didn't agree with or contradict her outburst.  So Hermione continued.

"So is Cho just leading him on?" She asked cocking an interested eyebrow.  Roger shook his head, and a split second before Hermione knew he was going to give it all away she felt a surge of guilt.  Roger was too trusting, her plan would have been pretty obvious to anyone with an ounce of sense, but Roger seemed to either be in denial about Cho's credibility or simply lacked common sense.  So regardless, he ploughed on…

"Well, basically, I guess I can tell you as you hate him so much.  Cho is trying to bed him." He announced.  Hermione tried hard to conceal the amazed look on her face.  She didn't quite know what she had been expecting but it wasn't that.

"Really?" She managed to squeak.

"Yeah.  He's a virgin apparently." Davies said, "Then she's going to sell her story to Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet." He paused.  "I think it's pretty harsh but Cho says he loves all the attention anyway." Hermione fought the temptation to roll her eyes at the naivety of the boy.

"Hmm." She murmured non-committedly.  Davies seemed to suddenly remember that instants before she had been an alluring sex kitten.  He glanced at her oddly and she jumped up.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about earlier.  I got the wrong idea." She said, attempting an embarrassed stammer.  Roger seemed to buy it as, ever the gentleman, he waved his hands dismissively.

"No problem. I hope I haven't been sending you the wrong messages." He said apologetically.

"No, no.  Not at all." Hermione babbled, both excited and furious at her discovered information.  "I better be off.  See you soon." She said with a sprint to the door.  She heard him mutter a bewildered goodbye, before she let the door slam behind her.

_Read & Review please.._


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgiven**

_Thanks for the reviews everyone __J__ This is the last chapter! Boooo, well hope you all like it anyway. And if you are stuff for some fics check out my other ones, **Summer Holiday & **Broken Wings** both under my penname here at Fan Fiction.**_

****

_Great Marauder – Harry & Hermione together! Yey!_

_Usha88 – Thanks for the reviews! Yeap, exams suck.  Hope you like the ending!_

_Pinkchicklet__ – Hope you think Cho got her comeuppance okay!_

_Shaudi__ Arabia – Here the last chapter, hope you like!_

_Bubbles 123 – Thanks! Here you go._

_Drawwillhoit__ – Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the ending._

_Isabella Grace – I'm glad you found it funny! Hope this one makes you laugh too._

_Potterville – Dammit, I didn't think of them having a catfight actually, ah well hope her humiliation is _

_okay__ for you!_

_DreamSweeper__ – Thankyou, hope your exams go well._

_Nicky Girl – Here's the last chapter, hope you like it._

**Forgiven**

**Chapter 7.******

Hermione wrung her hands nervously as she wandered back towards Gryffindor Tower, she trudged dismally up the stairs towards Harry's room and knocked lightly on the door half hoping he wouldn't hear so she could just slink away.  Unfortunately he yanked open the door and grabbed her around the hips pulling her into the room excitedly.  He pressed a kiss to her lips and drew back his hands still around her waist.

"Well?" He said expectantly.  Hermione swallowed and pulled out of his grip.  She sat down on the edge of his bed and fiddled anxiously with the deep burgundy duvet.  Harry frowned and dropped down next to her.

"What's up? Did he find you out?" He asked catching her hands in his to stop her idly pulling the threads out of the hem.  Hermione looked offended for a split second.

"No he did not." She scoffed, before looking away again.  

"Come on then.  Spill, what did you learn?" He asked.  Hermione shifted on the bed.

"Uh…" She faltered searching for a way to put it into words. "Well…you see…" She began.  Harry arched an eyebrow.

"That bad huh?" He said eyeing her nervous posture.  Hermione shrugged hopelessly and bit her lip, a tiny movement that Harry found incredibly sexy.  She straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Okay Harry, this isn't gonna be pretty." She said bluntly, "Cho is going to sell the story of you losing your virginity to her, to the press.  I can't think of anyways to stop her unless we manage to scrape up something about her or – " Hermione was babbling, she was shattered, she had to admit it.  She knew Harry had slept with Cho, it just _had_ to have happened one of those numerous past curfew nights they had spent together, Ron had as good as told her.  She had managed to avoid thinking about it but Cho's cunning plan had brought it too light.  Harry raised his eyebrows at her and began to speak.

"Hermione," He said, but she cut in.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Harry." She blurted, "I mean I knew something would have happened all those late nights, I'm not stupid you know…" 

"I didn't sleep with her." Harry said shortly.  Hermione froze midstream of words and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Really." He said seriously.  "So her plan can't work." He added.  Hermione stayed silent chewing on her bottom lip, making Harry fight hard not to push her back among the pillows and kiss her senseless.

"'Mione?" He asked quietly, "You alright?"

"Yes.  I'm fine. I just thought you two had, you know." She said looking at him.

"Nah." Harry shook his head. "Even when I was really into her, I kind of held back.  Now I know why." He said. Hermione rose her eyebrows innocently,

"Why?" She asked.

"I was waiting for someone else." He said flashing her a wicked grin.  She grinned back and kissed him lightly.

"Oh really?" She giggled as Harry pushed her back onto the bed, 

"Really." He growled huskily covering her mouth with his.  His tongue ran along her bottom lip, before entering her mouth and tracing every tiny place.  Hermione sighed into his mouth, her hands running through his hair and her heels digging pleasurably into the mattress.  Her hands ran down his back before skimming around to splay across his chest, where she pushed lightly breaking the contact.  She chuckled as Harry drew back looking slightly dazed, his emerald eyes groggy and unfocused, his lips swollen.

"So, I have an idea on how to get her back…" She whispered smiling corruptly.  Harry arched his eyebrows and listened.

"You're doing this to get me back!" Harry whined at Hermione as she chivvied him towards the library.

"No I am not." She scolded him lightly.  "I'm doing this cause it is a most horrific way to get Cho back for her crimes." She said sniggering.

"Plus _I had to be bait for you already, it's your turn." She added.  Harry glowered, but Hermione planted a kiss on his pouting lips._

"Right, you know what you have to do yes?" She probed watching him intently for any signs of his confidence wavering.  Harry shrugged.

"Yes, yes, okay!  See you at dinner." He said with a grin, he turned and entered the library.  He weaved through the clusters of studying students until he spotted Cho sitting alone in a secluded corner.  He headed over to her.

"Hey." He murmured dropping into a seat beside her.  He noticed the flicker of irritation pass over her face before she hitched up a bright smile.

"Hey honey." She said offering him her cheek for a kiss.  Harry obligingly dropped a light kiss to her temple; he let his lips linger next to her ear and whispered huskily.

"You want to go somewhere more private?" He murmured.  Cho drew back looking annoyed.

"You've been ignoring me." She reprimanded him, "What was that big argument you had with Granger?" Harry shrugged trying to look sheepish.

"Then you blew me off last night!" She snapped brattily.  Harry fought the temptation to roll his eyes and mustered an apologetic smile; he leant back in to her ear.

"Let me make it up to you?" He asked letting his lips brush her ear lobe lightly.  Cho flinched then she arched one immaculately shaped eyebrow at him.

"Well… you can try." She said airily, letting Harry pull her from her seat.  He slung his arm across her shoulder and swaggered across the library.  They wandered down a few deserted corridors before Harry ducked into a door pulling Cho with him.  She glanced around irritably.

"Where are we?" She barked.

"Great Hall." Harry replied beginning to nuzzle her neck, attempting to seem enthusiastic.  She pushed his off forcefully.

"Why?" She demanded.  Harry looked at her.

"I'm ready Cho." He said making his voice sound gravely and passion filled.  Cho started, and then managed to regain her composure; Harry could practically see her mind working. _This is it, how much am I gonna get for my story again? He had to fight hard to keep himself from scowling angrily, and to disguise it he whispered._

"Are you up for it?" Cho looked at him and reaching out she grabbed a handful of robes at his throat, just as she was about to reel him in a smash her mouth to his, she frowned quizzically.

"Again, why are we in here?" She asked.

"I want my first time to be memorable.  I mean this is the _Great Hall." He said meaningfully, watching in irritation as she mentally added a couple of zeros to the figure in her head._

"Great idea." She purred, pulling him into a dark nook in the wall behind a tapestry.

Harry heard the first few people begin to trickle into the hall, and he swallowed nervously, contemplating whether he could go through with the plan.  Deciding Cho definitely deserved her fate, owing to her selfish and cruel ideas and the consequences they nearly had.  Harry twisted his head away from Cho's wet kisses, which she then began to plaster over his torso.  He moved his arm fractionally careful not to attract her attention and flicked it at her bundle of clothes, reducing them to a matchbox sized scrap of cloth.  Then he pushed her naked body lightly of him and whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry about this Cho.  But I don't particularly want my first time to be in the papers.  And actually, come to think of it, I don't want it to be with you." He snapped angrily, flicking his wand at his clothes, which magically zoomed back onto his physique.  Cho stared at him open mouthed, unable to speak.  Harry frowned, and dropped quickly to his knees to pick up the scrap of cloth which he stuffed in his pocket.  

"Hey, it could be worse Cho." He said light heartedly, "I mean, you might get in the papers for this o your own.  I can see the headline now, 'Hogwarts Student Caught Naked in Hall'" He grinned and with a wave he ducked out from the tapestry leaving a furious Cho stuttering incompetently, trying to figure out what had just happened.  After a few minutes she glanced around, noticing in horror her clothes were gone.  She simmered wrathfully and standing up she grabbed a section of tapestry, she peeked out into the hall.  It was now full to the brim with hungry students tucking into their evening meal.  She gritted her teeth in fury.

Harry plopped down next to Hermione who had just finished explaining the recent events to Ron.  Both heads snapped expectantly to him as he took a long drink from his goblet.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed finally unable to contain herself any longer.  "How'd it go?" She shrieked.  Harry didn't answer but a wide grin spread across his face and he dug in his pocket and laid the tiny robe and minute corduroy skirt and tee shirt out on the table in front of his two best friends.  Ron goggled at them, and then burst into hysterical laughter, which attracted a lot of attention.

"Ron!" Hermione said nudging him, "Shut up!" She said fighting hard not to dissolve into laughter too.  She stared at Harry.

"Where is she?" She asked.  Harry pointed his finger at the tapestry at the front of the hall.  Hermione and Ron squinted intently at it, after a few minutes it twitched and they saw the merest flash of a face.  Ron glanced at Harry.

"C'mon then mate.  Finish it off." He said simply looking at him keenly.  Harry paused,

"I dunno… is it too cruel?" He asked.  Hermione and Ron's thunderstruck faces appeared to suggest it was not.  So with a sigh in resignation Harry subtly directed his wand at the tapestry's top fastening, and muttered a spell.  In what to the trio, seemed like slow motion, the tapestry fell the long distance to the ground, revealing a very shocked and very naked Cho Chang.  She screamed loudly, making every head in the hall on each of the four long house table, and the staff table snap towards her.  She went beet red, and ducked, straightening with an armful of ancient, dusty material to keep her modesty.  The hall erupted in noise.  Uproarious laughter mingled with cat calls, shocked yells, squeals from Cho's little gaggle of girlfriends.  Cho stood static for a few moments before clutching the tapestry around her; she ran between the tables towards the doors.  However the broken metal pole that had attached the tapestry to the ceiling caught on the edge of the Slytherin table, wrenching the material abruptly free of her grasp and sending her flying through the air.  She picked herself up, flushing an even deeper red, and now possibly not only her pride was wounded as she sprinted the last distance completely naked, amid roars of laughter.  Hermione, Harry and Ron were amongst many people with tears streaming down their faces in mirth.  Hermione struggled to regain her breath.

"Just goes to show her, she shouldn't mess with Potter and Granger." She said helplessly giving in to another peal of laughter.  Ron snorted.

"Yeah remind me to never get on your collective wrong side." He sniggered.  

"Couldn't have hatched that master plan without you." Harry said to Hermione, his eyes dancing over her laughter flushed face and tousled hair.  She shrugged.

"Anytime." She chuckled.  Harry leant across and pushed a stray curl away from her eyes, his emerald pools simmered and unable to resist, he kissed her.  Hermione tilted her head, loving the feeling of his lips on hers, before she realised where she was, and who she was sitting next to.  She pulled back, shooting a worried glance at Ron.  He looked slightly stunned, but it slowly passed and a smile spread across his face.

"I thought you were a bit over emotional about the whole Cho thing 'Mione." He kidded grinning.  

"I just hope you'd care that much if it was me." He added.  Hermione punched him playfully.

"Course I would!" She retorted.  Ron rolled his eyes at the pair's still nervous expression.

"What do you want me to say? You're a cute couple?" He joked.  

"Nah, we already know that." Harry said with a grin at Ron, he wound his hands around Hermione and pressed his lips back to hers.

**The End**

_What do you think? Did Cho get humiliated enough? Please leave me some final reviews __J_


End file.
